Senro-Space
Hosho Clan Daimyo: Kenchi the Mountain Population: Mostly Kabutomushi Territory: The Hosho maintain fortresses and towers throughout Senro Ages ago the Hosho family was charged by the Shogun with guarding the borders between Senro and the Oni homeland Kage. They have not faltered in this task since. Skilled armorsmiths and warriors, they follow a strict code of honour and self sacrifice for the greater good. They care little for the politics and feuding of the other nations, only to do what needs to be done to protect the people of Senro. Beyond defending from Oni incursions, the Kabuto form the elite of the Shogun’s army and police force. Though they admire the strength and will of the Kumadan, their first priority is to protect the people of Senro and the Kizoku Shogunate. Kage Daimyo: Chimon the Cruel Nakata, imperial underworld dragon Kizoku Shogunate Shogun: Kyomi the Beautiful Kumadan Daimyo: Goro the Avalanche Population: Mostly Human and Ursine. Territory: Large area but harsh, mountainous terrain with few resources and a hostile cold environment. The Kuma are a tough and proud people, who eke a rough living out of the barren and harsh moon they call home. Most of their people live a simple life, living off the land, though many aspire to join the mighty Kumadan army. Powerful fighters, they have been a force to be reckoned with in many of the Senro wars. It’s no secret the Kuma feel that the Kizoku Shogunate and it’s allies are decadent and selfish leaders. The heavy taxes levied by the Shogun have left many of the Kuma people destitute. Over the years the Kuma have abandoned many of the Senro traditions and values and have adopted many foreign styles and technologies. Much of the Senro feel that the Kuma’s strange foreign clothes, weapons and practices are strange and barbaric. The Kumadan have a strong relationship with the Saguru who share their enthusiasm for change. Order of Shoten High Monk: Guardian Shoten Population: Mixed Territory: The Shoten maintain temples throughout most of Senro space. They also guard the Ascension gate on Mount Shoten. An order of monks and ascetics, the Shoten spend much of their time contemplating life and the spirit world. They guard the Ascension gate, the only stable portal to the domain of Shoten, the sovereign dragon. Having given up many worldly pleasures, the monks have honed their minds and bodies instead. Tori Guild Population: Mostly Tengu Territory: Though they maintain outposts throughout Senro space, the Tori headquarters are on a small, crater pocked and ringed moon. Obsessed with wealth and shinies, the Tengu of the Tori guild manage trade between the warring Senro nations. Outgoing and friendly they are the most willing to deal with foreigners. Silver tongued, natural linguists, the Tengu are well liked by most. The rings of the Tori moon contain numerous rare minerals and gems. Though dangerous to harvest, they’re very popular among the nobility and wealthy of Senro. Yosai Clan Daiymo: Amu the Skilled Population: Mostly Human Territory: A large moon with plentiful deposits of ore and wood The Yosai are regarding as the best builders in Senro. They build most of the world’s ships and the best castles. The Imperial Palace was designed by the Yosai family many generations ago, and were given land and power in return. Yosai craftsmanship is highly sought and it’s not uncommon to see Yosai engineers hired on by the other warring factions of Senro.